Storm
by shaid
Summary: Based on a very strange dream: Robin and Amon are in America, struggling to remain hidden when life becomes a little more complicated for them.
1. Chapter 1

Random, crappy thingy I wrote as a reaction to a dream. Parts of this are taken directly from the dream. Parts I made up because the dream made VERY little sense. I mean, hell… in parts of it, Robin had black hair and _my boss_ was trying to dress her up in some sexy outfit to impress Amon but things backfired because she couldn't walk in heels. (And seeing as those little shoes she wears all have kitten heels, you know that's not so, but _I_ can't walk in heels so that might have influenced it.) Anyway, one scene was in my dream and was inspired by a little ritual of my husband's and mine. See if you can guess what it was.

And it was **_SUPPOSED_** to be a one shot, but it was getting a bit long and I wanted to post SOME of it…

And yes, both of them are Rather OC… I'm SORRY! This was a DREAM people! Forgive me gods of writing, for I suck mightily. And forgive me gods of purity because I have none. (Rated R for a reason!)

* * *

"_**Storm"**_

A (badly written) Witch Hunter Robin Fan Fiction

By Shaid

He was close on their tail, now. Which meant the rest of Solomon couldn't be far behind. They had split up this morning intending to meet at an abandoned apartment building on the other side of town.

It was raining. Robin stared out the window of the bus, her face blank as she tried to hide the desolation within. She was riding randomly, traveling from one area to another without reason. The bus hit a pothole and she was forced to shake her hair out of her face. She pulled on a pale red strand and looked at it bleakly. She missed the feel of her long hair, missed the weight of it against her neck. Even fully clothed, she still felt somewhat naked. Now her hair barely reached her chin.

Both she and Amon had been forced to change their mode of dress somewhat. She no longer wore long skirts or long sleeved blouses but dressed more age appropriately. Today she wore a black tank top and khaki cargo shorts. Her worn sneakers and ragged messenger's bag helped her fit in even more with the college crowd.

At first she had argued with Amon's insistence that she appear to be a college student. "I look too young!" she'd replied. But Amon's word was law and with a little makeup and the short haircut, she felt she might pass muster for nineteen, though she was still only seventeen. So far, no one had questioned her, though quite a few college boys had looked in her direction in a more than friendly fashion. That had upset her protector, which in her opinion, hadn't been too horrible. It was nice to see him jealous...

Disturbed by the direction her thoughts were taking, Robin tried to clear her mind. The two girls in front of her had been chattering on for several minutes now and the young witch could sense that both of them had powers; she could feel it coursing through both of them. Witches in the States seemed to not have to hide; their right to existence protected as a "religion." So long as they didn't exhibit any powers in public or hurt anyone, they seemed to be safe. The influence of Solomon was almost null here; Americans barely listened to the UN, they would never let a foreign agency run anything on their soil.

The older of the two dressed normally, her jeans and t-shirt proclaiming that there was nothing out of the ordinary about her. The other reveled in being a witch; she wore runes on her jewelry and on her bags. Her dark hair was held back with a few combs and she wore all black; a typical American teenager looking for the romance in the darkness.

"This storm is so not natural," the younger one said almost gleefully.

"Oh, really?" The elder of the two seemed bored, as though the other were always proclaiming something was magical.

"It's a passion storm," the darkly dressed girl replied to her friend.

"A passion storm? Gimme a break." The other girl rolled her eyes and snorted.

"No really! It just popped up last night around three AM, right?" The other girl nodded. "There was no warning, no hint beforehand, just a flash of lightening and then it began to pour. The weather man even predicted clear skies and sunny weather for the next four days."

"And the weather man's never been wrong before? It's been humid for weeks. Maybe it just needed to rain."

"I'm telling you, it's a passion storm!"

"What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

The darker witch smiled and raised her eyebrows. "It means two really powerful witches got it on last night."

The one in jeans rolled her eyes again. "Jon isn't a witch, Aubrey. And the elder of the coven said your power isn't all that impressive anyway, right?"

The first girl laughed. "No, he's not. And you're right, my power is kinda wimpy. Besides I didn't sleep with him last night, anyway."

"So… who?"

"I dunno. But I can feel two really powerful people in the city. I can't place where they are, or even who they are. But they're here, a man and a woman. And last night… Jeanine, something amazing happened last night."

"The storm." Janine nodded her head. "I've felt them too. They've been here about a month and have made no move to contact the coven. So you think…"

"I think they're on the run."

"From Europe?"

"Europe isn't the only Solomon controlled continent," Aubrey said.

The two fell silent. Robin clutched the strap of her bag in terror. _They know we're here!_ a voice inside her screamed. Briefly she thought about calling Amon and telling him what she had heard. Her cell was in the pocket of her shorts, just inches away from her hand. But after what had happened last night… _No_, she thought, _He won't want to hear my voice. He was so angry this morning…_

Suddenly Janine spoke again. "So two really powerful witches, who might be on the run from Solomon, had sex last night and you're saying that's what caused this storm." Aubrey nodded. Janine giggled. "Musta been some fucking awesome sex!" Aubrey snorted and doubled over in laughter.

Right then the bus stopped and Robin, seeing it as a sign, took the opportunity to stand and hurry off the bus. As she passed them, something compelled her to look down at the two girls and smile. Inexplicably, she winked at them and the four words she spoke next shocked her for the rest of her life.

"You have no idea."

She never noticed the dark haired man following her off the bus and down the street.

* * *

The night before…

The darkness was oppressive. She had felt the heat and humidity of the city clinging to her all day. It was a cloying, damp feeling. Her hair clung to her moist skin. The apartment they'd rented had no air conditioning and not even the numerous fans cut though the oppressive air. Robin gathered the sheets around her naked body and stood. _Perhaps a cool bath would help_, she thought. Not bothering to turn on any lights, she crept silently to the cool tiled bathroom.

The bathroom was the only thing to really recommend the place. It was the third floor of an old house in the middle of Pittsburgh. The two bedrooms were on either side of the stairs and were barely large enough to fit a bed. The small living room and adjoining kitchen were nice but nothing special. The bathroom however was tiled and cool, the porcelain fixtures in good repair and actually elegant.

Robin thought only of the cool water of the bath as she slipped into the bathroom and dropped her sheet on the floor. Only the dim glow of the streetlight illuminated the small dark room. The whir of the fan was the only noise she heard as she pulled her towels from the linen closet.

Then she heard the sound of water moving against skin and realized she was not alone.

"Amon," she whispered. He sat in the tub with his face turned away from her, but she knew he had seen everything. "Forgive me, Amon. I was not paying attention." She clutched the open towel to herself, covering as much of her naked flesh as possible and tried to flee the room.

"Robin." His voice stopped her cold and she turned her eyes back to his face. His eyes looked directly into hers and she felt her breath stop. "Don't worry. I'll leave. I've been here long enough. The bath is all yours." He made to rise from the tub and then paused. Robin instantly flushed and closed her eyes. She heard him rise from the tub, water quietly splashing against the side of the tub and streaming down his body.

Biting her lip, she tried not to imagine how the water would flow over his naked chest, how his skin would gleam in the dim light. Her imagination ran wild as she heard him move towards her to reach the door. She wasn't sure if it was imagination or reality when she felt the heat of his body less than an inch away as he stretched an arm behind her to grab a towel from the linen closet.

She felt his breath on her face and opened her eyes, startled by how close he actually was. Amon was nearly a foot taller than her, his shoulders rising far above her fair head. Now the ends of his dark hair nearly brushed her face and his lips were so close, if she moved at all, she could kiss him. His dark, fathomless eyes searched hers. She saw emotions she could barely name flash through without pause. For an instant she wondered what he saw in her eyes.

The flicker of his eyes towards her lips was her only warning.

His lips were soft against hers, gentle and feather light. Robin sighed and leaned against him, her towel the only thing separating their skin. She rested her hands on his chest as she felt his hands clutch her shoulders. He groaned and pulled her closer, the kiss becoming harder and more demanding. She felt his hands begin to caress the skin of her back and wrapped her arms around him to do the same.

They had kissed only once before. Amon had returned to their apartment late, much later than usual. Robin had been worried sick, sure that Solomon had found him and that they were torturing him for information about where she was and how her powers had evolved. It had been past four in the morning when he had returned, haggard and weary. She had been sitting up all night waiting, scared and worried. When the door had opened and revealed his dark form, she had thrown herself at him. His arms had come around her reflexively and in an instant of joy and relief she had kissed him. It had been brief and sweet, innocent in its joy and fervor. Neither had ever forgotten.

This went beyond the innocence of that kiss. He brought one hand to her face and traced the lines, memorizing them. Then he cradled her head in his hand as she opened her mouth to him. The sensations were dizzying. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then gasped for breath as he released her mouth to plant opened mouthed kissed along her jaw and neck. "Amon," she whispered as she gave into temptation and brought her own lips to his neck.

The towel between them slipped and Robin gasped at the sensation; her hedonistic nature reveled in the feel of smooth sheets against her bare skin but this was something else entirely. This tore at the foundations of her sanity. She let out a throaty moan of pleasure before her knees gave way. Amon instantly swept her up and carried her to his bed, kissing her all the while.

Sanity did not return as they lay side by side, each carried away by the sensations of touching and being touched. Robin was overwhelmed and overcome by the pleasure and the intimacy. The sensations, brought on by the actions of his hands and mouth, were like nothing she had ever dreamed.

She let out a muffled scream when he brought her over the edge of reason the first time; her body feeling like a bowstring drawn taught and released. Seconds later he entered her and her body quickly tightened all over again. Her second release coincided with his and Robin was unprepared for the enormity of it. Explosions of thunder and lightening rocked the house and then the rain began to fall. As sleep overtook her, she thought she heard Amon whisper.

"Koishii…"

It was still dark when she drifted awake. Amon still lay on top of her, his breath ruffling her hair and his arms cradling her. She studied his face for a moment, softened by sleep and pleasure. His hips still rested between her spread thighs and a few experimental movements showed that he was still inside her. Too tired to do much more, she kissed him softly and closed her eyes, whispering, "I love you," as she fell back asleep, smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_DON'T KILL ME! There is more to the story and... yeah, it was kinda lemony... I hope you all liked though. R&R if you will. And if this gets deleted... Oh well, I'll have it posted at MM(dot)org as well._

_Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

So um… I got married! Officially and all. My hermit/husband is… :sighs: I'm a happy bride. We'll leave it at that. And THANK YOU to all my reviewers! Seriously, wow, all of you have been really supportive. And to my friend Jennie who read the first chapter, never having seen the series and told me she loved it and that I HAD to finish it: THANKS! As you can see, I'm working on it!

* * *

CH 2.

When Amon woke, hours later, it was to the feeling that something was different. He felt fuzzy; his body and mind more sluggish and reluctant than he was accustomed to. He could feel warm breath on his face and soft flesh beneath him. He wasn't alone in his bed.

That thought cleared his mind instantly and he opened his eyes. His heart was torn as his gaze rested on Robin's face. His love for the woman now beneath him was boundless; he had never met a person with a purer heart or a more tenacious spirit. Even in the face of death, a death _he_ had nearly been willing to bring her, she had not flinched. He loved her honesty and strength as well as the gentle fragility of her emotions and body. But his fear for her future was strong. What if he could not protect her? What if she fell back into the hands of Solomon? Or worse, what if she lost herself to her own powers? He had been unable to kill her years ago and he felt certain he would never be able to destroy her now.

He began to move off her, to allow her to sleep in peace, to go and _think_, but soon realized that his aroused flesh was still buried in her warmth. It took a supreme effort of will for him to pull himself from the shelter of her body. As he did so, she moaned and stretched beneath him, unconsciously trying to draw him back in. Her hands caressed his back and neck and she whispered his name like a prayer. He shushed her and gently kissed her cheek, telling her to go back to sleep. Covering her with his sheet, he pulled on a pair of boxers and quietly left the room.

In the bathroom he splashed cold water over his face and then glared at his reflection. His hands shook as he took in the enormity of what he had just done. He had known, known for more than a year, of Robin's feelings for him. And for much longer than that, he had hidden his own feelings for her, buried them so deep even he was hardly aware of them. She was still more child than woman, still so innocent he felt he had no right to even touch her.

And he'd done so much more than touch her last night. He had _taken_ her.

A growl escaped his lips as his fist met the plaster wall. He roared as he cleared the vanity in one fell swoop then pounded on the porcelain basin. The slamming of a door brought him back to himself and he swiftly left the bathroom, ashamed of his outburst. His room and bed were empty and Robin's door was closed. Amon prided himself on his composure, on his ability to see the situation clearly and to choose the right course of action. He always had a backup plan. He always knew what _should_ be done.

Now Amon was at a loss. He wanted to knock on her door, beg her to let him in and forgive him, then make love to her all morning. But what was the right thing? Should he avoid her now? Deny that she was his weakness?

In a rare show of vulnerability, he rested his head against her door and sighed. "Robin," he whispered, "I'm so sorry." What exactly he was sorry for, he was still unsure. But her pain was his responsibility, _she_ was his responsibility, and he now felt as if he had failed her.

Silently, he went to shower. After, he dressed and stood at her door again. He stood, prepared to knock, but unable to. He was unsure of what to say to her, of what was to happen now, of what they were now. Gone was the notion that she was his ward; she was still under his protection (he would _always_ protect her) but things were different now. He had taken her. She was more than his ward, now.

_Perhaps if I give her some time, if I give myself some time,_ he thought,_ I can figure this out_. He nodded to himself, a bit more sure, and then knocked on her door decisively.

"Robin," he called gently, much more gently than he'd ever said anything before. "Robin, I'm going to see if I can collect some news. I'll be back soon. If you need anything-" _Like more amazing, mindless sex, perhaps_, he thought, then banished the idea to the back of his mind, "all you have to do is call me. I'll have my cell on."

He heard her moving behind the door and slowly it opened. All he could see of her was a small strip of her face; one pain filled green eye staring accusingly up at him. His heart twisted.

"Are you going to the coffee shop?" She queried, her voice soft and hesitant.

"I'll bring you back something, Robin." She nodded and moved to close the door again. Amon put his hand on the door, stopping her. "Are you-?" He couldn't finish the question. _Are you ok?_ He thought at her, unable to voice his concern for her. _Did I hurt you? Physically? Emotionally? Can you ever forgive me?_

Frowning he took his hand from the door and allowed her to close it. He stood in the hall a moment longer, then turned and strode down the stairs and out of their building.

An hour later, he found himself walking past the Cathedral of Learning and into Oakland. He would take the bus back, but walking would help him clear his mind for now. Like Robin, he had been forced to change the way he dressed and looked. His hair was still long, but he now kept it tied back most of the time, especially when he was in public. He still preferred darker clothing, but had changed the style. He dressed casually now, t-shirts and jeans most of the time, all grey, black or dark blue. Physically, Amon found that he fit in rather well in America; his mixed racial features were exotic but not uncommon.

Shaking off his thoughts, he stepped into the Beehive and walked up to the counter to order. Glancing over to his regular table he found that his informant was there, as usual. Reese was a graduate student working on her PHD in psychology and just happened to be one of the elders in her coven. She had reluctantly agreed to keep silent about his presence in the city and he trusted her to tell him if Solomon had come sniffing around.

He brought his coffee over to the table and sat, schooling his features into a mask of cool civility. Reese looked up at him and grinned.

"She finally got to you, didn't she?" The older woman chuckled. "I warned you, did I not?"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Whatever happened between myself and my- ward is none of your concern, Reese." Amon found himself hesitating to call Robin his ward. She was so much more now.

"But it is. It very much is now. The two of you cannot run forever, Amon, especially not now."

"I know. I will consider the situation."

"We can offer you protection from Solomon, enough for you to live without fear for at least a few years."

"And when they finally come hunting us, when they come to destroy us, who will protect your coven? They will kill every last one of you, recruit your children and scatter your ashes to the wind."

"I do not fear Solomon."

"You should."

"But I don't, and neither does my coven. Father Julliano deplaned this morning at six. He will be staying at the St Paul of the Cross Monastery for five days. He commented in passing to another passenger that he was looking for his granddaughter."

"Fuck."

* * *

_Later that day…_

Amon had followed Robin for hours now. He knew he shouldn't, that she would actually be safer if they split up, but he couldn't bear to let her out of his sight. Reese's words echoed through his head. _Especially not now_. Now she was in even more danger than ever, not only because Julliano was close but because _he_ had made her vulnerable.

He watched her slim form as she briefly stopped and looked in the window of a store. He passed her, not really wanting her to know he was following her, then stopped at the corner so as to watch her some more. She'd gained no more than an inch or so in height in the past two years and her compact frame had stayed slender and lithe. But her figure had become more feminine and womanly of late. Her hips had widened, her breasts grown, her face had lost some of the soft edges and lines. She was svelt and muscled from the times they had been forced to walk across the country and had nearly starved. Still, she was beautiful, more so now, perhaps. He noticed, with some chagrin, that he was not the only man watching her with lust.

With a last longing look, she left the storefront and walked on past him again, oblivious. He knew she was walking at random and would not even attempt to find her way back until later in the afternoon. She would take advantage of the free time to window shop and to pretend for a few moments that she was a normal seventeen-year-old. It was something she'd never had, the normalcy of a life without Solomon, something he wanted to give her. He'd never really had a normal life either.

He would never forget the look of panic in her eyes when he had told her that Julliano was in the city. While she knew that her Grandfather did not intend her harm, both Robin and Amon had seen and heard far too much to not be considered a threat.

After learning of the priest's arrival Amon had rushed home, forgetting the coffee he had promised the girl. When he'd entered the house, she'd looked at him curiously. Her green eyes betrayed her every emotion; worry, fear, hurt.

"You're back early," she'd said, her voice soft as usual. But the fear and pain in her eyes tore at him; he'd put them there.

"Julliano deplaned this morning at six," he'd announced reluctantly. "We need to keep him away from here. Get dressed and leave, take money and a few personal effects, just incase. We'll meet at the assigned place and decide if we need to leave the city."

"Amon…" Her hands had wound together, white knuckled with fear. She had taken a step towards him and then hesitated. Both had wanted to say _something_, to acknowledge the change that had occurred last night, but there wasn't time.

"Robin, now." She had rushed to the bathroom and he could hear the shower going almost as soon as she closed the door. He had begun packing a bag of his own, filling it with his laptop and a few other electronic devices he would rather Solomon not get their hands on.

When Robin had emerged from the bathroom, she had rushed past his door to her room, wearing only a towel. Memories of the night before swam through his mind as lust slammed through his body. He remembered the feel of her silken skin beneath his hands, the cries he'd torn from her, the way she had trembled and he ached to touch her again. He burned to have her soft hands on him again, tentatively caressing and exploring his body.

He felt bewitched.

Now, as he followed her through the rainy city streets, he felt no less bewitched. She had become his reason for all that he did and he was unsure what would happen if her powers raged out of her control. She had gained in power, true, exponentially so, but her control was solid. When new avenues of power opened to her, she did not always tell him immediately, but she did tell him. The most terrifying to both of them was when the power to hear and transfer thoughts had emerged. Both had been sure they were going mad and it had taken weeks for her learn to completely control it. But control it she did, with a precision that startled Amon. He was now unable to count the new powers that had awakened in her in the past two years and was unsure he wanted to.

His own power had awakened long ago but for a long time, it had been hidden and subdued by the orbo. With no orbo, the power came bubbling to the surface. He had always been aware of the life forces of other creatures, where they were, their stare of health, their powers, their strength. Now the awareness had gained in strength and scope. He could sense weaknesses, could see avenues of attack in an instant. He knew when he was being followed, could sense weather the approaching being was friend or foe. He could follow Robin blind.

Right now his own powers were telling him that while he wasn't being followed, he was certainly being watched. And if someone was watching him, they were watching Robin as well. Protectiveness rose in him, the emotion stronger than ever before. Robin was his; first partner, then prey, then ward and now…

Now she was just _his_.

* * *

AN:

BTW, it was more than 6 yrs ago that I lived in Pittsburgh and I haven't been back in over 2, especially not to the city. My aunt lives in Bethel Park but my grandmother lived in Edgewood. She died in early 2001 and we've kinda avoided that area because it kinda hurts. We miss her a hell of a lot. I live in Denver now, have for almost 2 years now, but Pittsburgh holds a special place in my heart; I was born there and spent a good amount of time at my grandmother's. I lived with her in '98 & '99 while I went to Carlow. And when I lived there, the Beehive was still open and played Rocky Horror on Saturday nights. You could go there in the morning and get coffee and then in the evening, go in and get a beer, not that I was legally ALLOWED to drink then... I KNOW it's not still there, don't yell at me, I just couldn't figure out where else to have Amon go.

Just so you know, that apartment I'm thinking of (the one Amon and Robin live in) is one some friends of mine lived in on Forbes, half a block down from the shopping district in Squirrel Hill. Read, review, ENJOY!


End file.
